Back In The Day
by Marshmallow Ritokii
Summary: Ritokii and Dante are best friends in High School, Both Demons, and Both have feelings for each other. Shows how life at school was and how their frienship became more stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Hello And welcome back.  
Umm btw i ran out of ideas for AN UNEXPECTED VISIT, any helping ideas would be awesome ^^ Let me give you alittle info on the new story :

~Ritokii and Dante are the main characters of this. but theres a twist.  
They're in High School yup yup ^^ Read what they get on during school and after school, and how they both cope with their demon abilities that normal humans could not master.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back In The Day Chapter 1: Late For School.

................................................................................................................................

"Hey Ritokii, i can't wait to see you again after the holidays, don't forget me ok"  
"Ok Dante, i promise i won't forget you"  
They both began to kiss, holding onto each others hips before unbuttoning their school shirts. The summer heat making their skin hotter to the touch. They rested on the bedroom floor of Dante's room, staring within each others eyes as Dante managed to position himself ontop of the girl, his erection slightly rubbing between her legs which caused her to moan softly.

.................................................................................................................................

" Ritokii, you're late. wake up, its time for school, Dante is downstairs. Hurry up! "  
" grrr.."

She got up off her bed, looking down at herself and sighed. She wore a plain white vest and black underwear. Im beginning to dress more and more like dante, she muttered to herself, remembering the time she had slept over his house because her mother wouldn't be at home for the night. It was cool but she barely knew him then.

Ritokii got dressed within minutes, packing her bag for the lessons and went downstairs into the kitchen to see Dante sitting on the table eating a slice of toast. His hair was shiny and silver, which perfectly blended in within his school shirt. His school trousers where alittle too long for him but made his legs look really skinny. He was a very handsome boy, specially at the age of 17, where the spots kick in and facial hair. But none was seen. He just looked so perfect, and thats what made her like him, alot.

" Hey Marshmallow, how are you? "  
" I'm awesome thanks. shall we get going? "  
" Lets go."

They waved goodbye to her mother and they shut the door and began their long walk to school.  
" So, what was you up to over the holiday? you had fun"  
" Not as much fun as i have with you of course! "

Ritokii and Dante's relationship isn't as normal as they thought it was.  
They were both born half demon, both their mothers were human and father as demons. Dante has never known his mother, and Ritokii never knew her father. She thought it was just fate that bought them both together, but she's not too sure. They both found out they were demons from their good sense of smell. A demon can smell another from quite a far. It was humorous how they both met each other within their local library, and a bookcase within their way. Ever since they met,  
they became good friends, simply because they know how the other feels and can trust one another since their lives and stories were almost identical.

I guess you could say they were 'Benificial Friends.  
They did hug alot, but with their hands practically touching each others hips. They had never kissed but on Valentines Day last year Dante was sweet enough to kiss her cheek. Ritokii had countless dreams of her and Dante getting alittle more pysical but she has never asked Dante his dreams, simply because she was shy.

They turned the corner to the main road, the school looked like a small building for ants at this distance. The weather was beautiful and sunny, the holidays had just ended and now Ritokii wished the holidays would still be on, so she could make a trip to the beach and work on a cool tan for school. School itself was annoying but both of them couldn't wait to meet everyone else.

" c'mon, let's hurry up Ritokii! " Dante softly grabbed onto her hand and squeezed gently, hopping ahead of her which forced her to power walk most of the way to school.  
Wow she thought, he's holding onto my hand! She smiled to herself, giving the engery to hop the way to school alongside Dante.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

haha hello again.  
how do you like it so far?  
btw if you got any questions or if you're confused about the story, then tell me~ make a review or send me an email on:  
ninja_

~btw my dear friend Dante: good times ^^ haha going to school must be fun XD

Next chapter: Chapter 2~ "Lets skip lesson two"


	2. Chapter 2

No comment. Marshmallows are awesome.  
Now Im Hungry.

............................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: "lets skip lesson two"

Science straight after the holidays. How boring can i first day get. Quite boring...wait...will it?  
Ritokii was debating the thought within her head, should school be boring for the rest of the day or will there be a stroke of luck and find some fun within the day. who knows.

Science wasn't one of Ritokii's good lessons, long words and awkward names was too much of a hassel, but every bad thing has to have it's good side, and the good side to science was the fact she got to sit next to Dante, who was a pro with scientific things and he'd always let her cheat or copy down his work so she wouldn't get a detention after school.

There was almost 5 minutes of the lesson left until the bell would ring for lesson two, P.E. A scientific clip of the alligning of planets was put on full screen on the interactive whiteboard and the lights were dimmed. Ritokii was too busy drawing chibi manga's within the back pages of her science book, one with a flower, one with a helmet on, all sorts.

"When will the lesson end, Dante?" Ritokii looked up, moving her head closer to Dantes' as she whispered.  
"Not long...Hey, let's skip lesson two." He smirked softly, resting his hand on her left hand which made her fiddle with her pencil and caused it to fall onto the floor with a small clink.  
"ok."

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

The lights were flicked back on to full brightness, the science clip was turned off and students began to get out their seats, packing their bags and heading out of the door, gossiping and joking about things that they were desperate to tell the person sitting next to them.

Dante and Ritokii were practically the last ones out of the classroom. He held onto her hand again and lead her the opposite way to the changing rooms and gym and close enough to the back of the school where nothing interesting or exciting was happening.

"janitor didn't lock the door to the cupboard. i saw him in science when i was stretching." He pointed to the Janitor room with his free hand and smiled like as if he had found the city of Atlantis.  
"What's so interesting in the closet? just a bunch of brooms and shit~"  
He pressed a finger to her lips and laughs. "It's rude to swear." Then he opened the door to the room, still holding onto her hand as he dragged her in first, closing the door behind him.

The smell of the room was strong but alittle nice, it smelt of disinfectant spray and window wash which, for some odd reason, was a really nice smell to Ritokii. Flicking on the light switch, she turned around to face the other, which was slowly beginning to unbutton his school shirt. Blushing, she continued to watch him, wondering what he was doing and what to say.

"why are you taking off your shirt"  
"because i want to do things with you..." He had no hesitation within his voice, only a small blush across his cheeks which made his smile look cute.  
"things? Like what?" She replied, feeling Dante's arms on hers, pushing slightly and forcing her to move back, bumping into the wall.  
"Well, lets just say: 'Lets not get caught'"

He gently pressed his lips against Ritokii's and unzipped his pants.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

i hate having to leave things on a good note.  
then again i don't have to, i could just carry on.  
but no, that wont make you gag for more. so beg for more muahahahah

ahem... LOL

Next chapter: Chapter 3~ What could possibly happen in a Janitors closet? 


	3. Chapter 3

My mum is ordering Pizza.  
Yum.  
At least i can carry on with the story for quite a while with the energy of Pizza.  
BTW Dante~ ~gives him some Pizza too~ ^^

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Oh..nevermind...Pizza is here now ^^ Ima go eat!

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3: What could happen in a Janitor room?

Dante softly pressed his lips on Ritokii's, taking in her taste and the smell of her perfume, resting one hand on her cheek and the other hand down to his trousers. As soon as Ritokii pushed alittle force back onto his lips, he pulled down the zipper to his trousers.

The noise was loud as it echoed within the room. Turning the light off, Dante propped up the other on, what felt like, a small but smooth desk and began to fiddle with the buttons on her school shirt, undoing a few before trying to find the rest. With Ritokii helping him with the buttons, she pulled the shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor behind her. They exchanged kisses with each other, licking at each others lips from time to time, taking in both of the tastes of their tongues brushing against each other.

Both of the teenagers were now topless, both their school shirts and ritokii's bra was left on a pile close by.  
"Ritokii, this feels weird"  
"why do you say that"  
"I haven't seen you fully naked yet, and i've been dreaming of the moment for a very long time"  
All of this was true. The most that Dante has seen of her was when she was in her pj's and had to crawl around the floor for a missing ear-ring and he sneakily peeked down her top. But with what he was experiencing now felt alot more pervy as they were both in the dark, shirtless.

Dante began to softly nibble at her neck, exploring the smooth surface with his teeth and lips, he could tell he was doing a good job from the heavy breathing that was heard from the other. He nipped lower down to her colar boned and lingered there for a while which made the other pull him closer to her body, moaning softly from the contact of his erection within his boxers against her leg from under her skirt. This also made Dante moan some to himself, biting alittle onto the skin covering her collarbone.

The small moment of the sudden rush of pleasure left them breathless. But they both knew that it was not long until the next bell would ring to signal the end of lesson. Dante went back up to her neck and softly sucked the skin near her jawbone, randomly changing the position of the suck as he withdrew. He guided Ritokii's hand towards the zip of his school trousers, moving it away slightly and then possitioned her hand, bending her fingers into a fist like hold around his erection. He started to move her hand up and down against his erection and let go of her hand, biting slightly on her neck as the pleasure that he was experiencing from Ritokii's hand had rushed through his body, making him feel more turned on and slightly energetic.

Dante moaned from the pleasure, guiding his own hand to the others inner thigh, tracing up her leg to her underwear, rubbing his finger within the area, causing Ritokii to let out a soft gasp and move her legs alittle closer together. As she did so, she tightened her grasp on Dantes' erection ever so slightly, forcing him to moan at the same time. The pleasure was too much and he could fill the climax build within him. He wanted to cum within her hand, feeling the relaxation after the pleasure but he could only bite his lip,  
feeling the build up come close to an end.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

Both of them jumped alittle in shock, their hearts pounding at the noise of the bell that was once only silence a few seconds ago.  
Both stared at each other breathless as they waited for the bell to finish its ring. Dante helped Ritokii off the desk and he turned the light on to find their clothes. They went to different corners of the room for privacy, turning their backs against each other as they got dressed.

"umm...let's say we're volunteering to clean the corridors." Dante said, breathing in deeply with each word he said, picking up a mop,  
since it was the closest thing to him.  
"heh..ok."

They both laughed to themselves as they picked up a few cleaning tools to fake their "voluntary" work, opening the door to the brightly lit corridor, trying to keep their cool and praying to god there was no signs to show what they might of been doing in there. A couple of teachers who would walk pass, smiling and thanking them for volunteering to clean the corridors.

"come on then, let's get this over with."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

O_O God damn i feel so evil!  
haha but yeh its the best way to build up suspence or the story would practically be finished within 4 chapters or so.  
My Dear Friend Dante~ . lol.

Next chapter~ Chapter 4: After School. 


	4. Chapter 4

nothing to say.  
Im still hungry.  
Can i have marshmallows now?

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: After School

School came and went really quickly, the only time that felt long was what happened in the janitors room. It seemed like forever that they was in there within each others arms.  
The day was nearly over and all the students were out of school taking the school bus or walking. Dante and Ritokii both walked back home together since they do live next door and are practically within window space, both could see out their side window and see the other. That was probably the coolest thing about their rooms, Ritokii thought.

Again, Dante had tooken hold of her hand, squeezing it gently and blushing some.  
"hey, marshmallow"  
"yeh"  
"can we walk through the park...for a bit"  
"is this ment to be a date"  
"umm..it can be if you want it to be one"  
"ok."

They both crossed the road at an alleyway which lead to a small but nice park, little children were playing on swings and see-saws within the play area and a few people were lying on the grass, soaking up as much as the sun as they can. This was the same park they both went together when they had just started high school, that they ended up building a small but sturdy treehouse within the shadows of trees.

When they got into the treehouse, they admired its good condition and old notebooks that was full of scribbly drawings and secret notes that they would pass on in classes. It's been ages since they was last here and to finally come back to their place, they felt alot more happier. Dante lied on the floor, tapping the side next to him. They both layed down together, Ritokii with her arms around Dante, eyes closed as they started to tell each other stories that they remembered.

"I remember when we was throwing alot of cake mix at each other in Cooking Class"  
"Ha oh yeah! I remember when your school trousers shrunk in the wash and you had to go to school in them and everybody laughed"  
"Oh yeah? well i remember when i purposly unhooked your bra in p.e"  
"That was embarrassing"  
"But god-damn hillarious"  
"It was not!"

It was then that they had started to tickle each other, underarm, neck and foot. They giggled alot that when one laughed, the other couldn't help but laugh too. They felt really happy being together and they wished they could stay within the treehouse, but they were greatful they lived next to each other. After the mass attack of tickling, Dante finally managed to spoke.

"come and stay over tonight"  
"ok, i'll tell my mum"  
"Ritokii"  
"yeh?"

RItokii was getting her phone out when her name was called out. She turned around and was then met by Dante's lips against hers.  
She smiled, and returned the kiss sweetly before continuing to send a message to her mother. Ritokii didn't know why, but the friendly love that she had for Dante was gone but replaced by love. Being a great friend to him was all she thought she was to him. But it was pretty obvious that both half-demons had fallen in love with each other.

"Well my mum said i can stay over. But only if i can share your bed"  
"What? She never said that"  
"I know, I did. Haha"

They had been in the treehouse for about an hour or so, feeling alittle tried, they had both agreed to make their way back to Dante's house.

Dante's mother wasn't in from work yet so they had the house to themselves for 2 to 3 hours. It was tempting to do everything and anything that they could imagine. One of which, was to continue what had happened in the closet in school. It must of been some sort of telepathy, as soon as they both had entered the house, they immediately went up the stairs and into his room.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

=o i know what's gonna happen next haha

Next chapter~ Chapter 5: Midnight 


	5. Chapter 5

another rauchy Chapter for all you Horny Fanficers

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5: Midnight

The clock struck midnight and both the half-demons were laying next to each other, under the covers of Dante's bed. It was getting cold and they both agreed to snuggle up together within the covers.

It was much more warmer, Ritokii nuzzled her head under Dante's, her arms once more wrapped around his waist. She was almost in a half-asleep state and tried her best to keep awake so she can have more time with Dante.

Dante was wide awake, propping his head up with an arm and the other arm softly stroking Ritokii's shoulder. Even though they wern't doing anything, being together in the same bed, relaxed and tired was nice. Dante had imagined what had happened in the closet and began to imagine what would happen if the bell never rung. His idea's got the better of him and he felt his member slowly become erect, poking Ritokii's side in the process which stirred her to prop herself up with her arms and gaze towards him.

"You must be happy"  
"I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

This time, Ritokii had started the kiss, leaning down towards him and pressed her lips onto his which made him sit up, holding her waist as they began to make-out by exchanging small passionate kisses. Dante was now fully erected and he softly bit the others lip,  
groaning alittle. Without having to touch her hand, Dante could feel the others had run down his boxers, grasping his erection like she did in the janitors room and began to move her hand up and down, listening to Dante's sweet, soft moans escape his mouth. He wanted to reach down into her shorts and rub the same area as before to get her to moan again.

The tables turned and Dante had pushed Ritokii down onto the matress of the bed, one hand softly carressing her breast while the other hand lingered lower, pulling at her shorts to reveal her underwear. The sight made him want to take her right then and there but he had to keep himself under control. He went further and slipping his hand into her underwear, causing a small gasp to escape from her mouth.  
With his middle finger, he put pressure onto her area, sliding it down lower to her entrance and softly pushed his finger in, again, hearing RItokii gasp alittle, but then turned more into a moan.

It was Ritokii's turn to guide and she rested a hand on his, moving his hand slowly, enjoying the pleasure that was being created. This, now,  
got both of them really turned on that gazing within each others eyes they could see that both of them wanted the same thing. Dante bit onto his lip and fully removed the others shorts and underwear before taking off his boxers. Both of them began to blush when they saw each others faces.

Dante leaned his body closer to Ritokii's, placing himself between her legs. He kissed her cheek softly then made his way round to her lips,  
licking them softly and nibbling inbetween before kissing her passionately. Both of their hearts pounded against their chest, amazed to have gone this far without interruption, thinking that this could not be real.

"Dante, Ritokii, I'm home"

They both became tense at the sudden loudness of an extra voice. Dante had sat up, pulling on his boxers and opened the door slightly and replied back to his mother. "we're upstairs mum, you woke us"  
"oh, im so sorry dears"  
"it's ok. goodnight mum"

He shut the door again and turned to Ritokii, catching the last glimpse of her pulling up her shorts from the ground and putting them on. He smiled than sat down beside her on the bed and s oftly kissed her cheek.  
"I'm sorry about my mum"  
"it's alright. at least she didn't walk in on us"  
They both had tied their arms around each other resting their heads against the others shoulder. Tonight was...awkward, but nice, Ritokii thought,  
as she starting brushing her hand within the others hair. ~I wish we would be like this more often.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

=D Hehe well what'cha think? very drastic. :P btw~ Happy Birthday Dante. ^^ just felt like putting it on here XD

Next Chapter~ Chapter 6: Disturbing the silence 


End file.
